Death Eater
by Rc
Summary: A girl has come to save Draco's heart from becoming fully evil. She was sent to set Ginny and Draco destinies together. But there's a twist. Who Is this girl? wHAT! She's a Potter? Read and review. first HP fic.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter. IS NOT MINE!!! Nor do I want it to be. But I wouldn't mind owning Remus or Sirius or Serevus. ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Potter? There's another one?  
  
"She's coming." the voice spoke. "She's coming here for you." He didn't know what to think. Looking around he noticed that he was floating in this black void. In front of him was this hooded figure.  
  
"She's coming to Hogwarts for you. She's going to try to kill you. Don't befriend her understand?" The voice warned with all the venom of snake.  
  
Draco watched as the hood on the figure blew off showing him the face of a beautiful young girl. She had long bushy navy blue hair and piercing gold eyes. Draco first instinct was to sneer at the voice and protest: How could someone so beautiful be after him??  
  
"She's going to be at Hogwarts Draco...watch yourself." The voice warned again only in a loving tone this time. Draco felt as if he was falling. Falling into the deepest, blackest cave.  
  
He woke with a pain on the back of his head. "Shit." he cursed. Reaching behind his head he felt a liquid. Looking at his hand in the sunlight from his dormitory window noticed that the liquid happened to be blood. He also noticed that he was sitting on the floor and not in his bed. He looked around the room and to his surprise no one was in the room. Oh shit. He thought. Grabbing his watch he noticed it was lunch. That meant he had missed his first two lessons. Oh great.I missed Snape's class. He's going to be happy about that.. that bloody git. He thought hastily.  
  
As Draco walked to the Great Hall for lunch his thoughts were drifting back to his dream. A girl is coming for me? Why me? He thought. Since he wasn't paying any attention to were he was going he walked right into someone. "Owie! Hey watch it, Malfoy!" A girl's voice called from the floor. Looking down he smirked. "Well Weasley.need help?" Draco asked. Ginny looked up at him and frowned. "No. I don't need your help Malfoy." She spat at him. He saw her flush in anger and pout as she gathered her dropped things. "Here." He said handing her a book that had landed on his foot. She looked at him while he was bending down. Wow he's so nice.he looks older too. Ginny thought. Draco didn't bother to slick he's hair back anymore and he'd grown to be an even 6-foot.Ginny estimated. "Ginny? Ginny? Um..girl.." Draco said poking Ginny square in the forehead. "Eh? Oh um..thanks." Ginny said blushing. Draco blinked. She's gotten taller.but still so small. One foot smaller. And her hair's not so red. Draco thought staring at her. Ginny blinked and blushed. "Well thank you and goodbye Malfoy." She started to go but was stopped by a hand wrapped around her wrist. "Draco."  
  
"W-what?" Ginny stuttered and looked at Draco. He smiled (!?) and let her go. "My names Draco not 'Malfoy'. Malfoy is my last name not my first." He informed her. Ginny blinked then growled. "Are you calling me stupid? Are you saying that I'm to stupid that I didn't know that? Are you saying that I really thought your name was "Malfoy' and not 'Draco'?" Ginny hissed at him while glaring. Draco backed up. "Er..you're scary when your mad, Did you know that?" he spoke while taking steady steps back. Ginny huffed and turned with her stuff. "Whatever!" She yelled and stalked away. Draco wasn't mad nor insulting at all.OH MY GOD I CALLED HIM DRACO! I'M LOSING MY MIND! Ginny screamed at herself.  
  
~/~/~/~  
  
Dumbledore looked at the girl before him. "So you are." The girl nodded. "I am the one sent by the darkness to help the damned." She spoke in a monotone. Dumbledore looked at the girl and stoked his beard. "The damned? What do you.." Dumbledore was about to ask when she cut in. "The Soon to be Death Eaters. I oppose you know which one I am speaking of?" the girl inquired brushing some loose navy hair behind her ears. Dumbledore nodded. "I am here to save his heart. It won't take much just a push." The girl smiled.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Well all right but don't cause too much commotion. Or you'll be out of this school."  
  
"Yes headmaster." "Could I know your name?"  
  
The girl smiled and stood. She flung her blue braid from her shoulder to lay down her back. "My name? I am Ariel. Ariel Potter." 


End file.
